The Lost Sister
by unfortunatelyinactive
Summary: Oneshot. When Sokka and Suki go on a trip for food, they meet an interesting person. Much better than it sounds. Lol! Read it :  Rated T just to be safe.


**If you have not read It's Mindbending  yet, then I encourage you to. Not because this story won't make sense without it, but because this is just an anecdote. Well just a brief review: The GAang is out of food, so Suki and Sokka are sent to buy some. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sokka and Suki trudged in the wild grass heading towards town.

Sokka didn't like this mission at all. Heading into a Fire Nation town, probably full to the brim with firebenders, just for some food. He could easily go hunting and bring back the same-if not more amount of food. No he didn't like this mission one bit.

Suki, on the other hand, was glad for this trip. She finally got to get out of that temple. It wasn't that Suki didn't like the place, she just enjoyed traveling. Besides, meeting new people was always fun, especially if kicking a few fire nation butts was involved.

The couple had sent Appa away only a few minutes ago and they had been walking for at least ten minutes. With still no sign of a town, just fields and fields of grass.

"How far do you think we are?" Sokka asked Suki, still keeping pace with her.

"Well I don't know Sokka, I don't even know what the name of the town is." she shook her head and sped up her pace.

Sokka smiled at her and jogged slightly to catch up. They continued walking in contented silence, until they crested a large hill.

In the valley below was a quaint settlement, with ominous Fire Nation flags flapping in the gentle breeze.

"You ready?" Sokka turned to his girlfriend.

"Are you?" She smiled taking his hand and pulled him towards the town.

* * *

No threatening guards were posted at the entrance of the town. Both warriors became nervous at this sight.

They walked timidly into town, looking for a vendor. They spotted a thin balding man behind a cabbage stand.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the market is?" Suki asked the man.

Wearily he replied, "Down the street, to the right."

Sokka nodded in thanks and followed Suki towards the market.

"Here, you take half and I'll take half." he fished out coins from the bag and placed them into Suki's hand. "Meet back up by the cabbage man?"

"Sure." Suki said as they rounded the corner into the market place.

People bustled about, parents scolding children, kids playing with each other, peddlers asking for money, and a few people who were actually shopping.

Suki bee lined to the pastry stand while Sokka strolled about. He found himself at the fruit stand where a cute teenage girl stood. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How may I help you?" she looked him up and down still smiling.

"Oh, just shopping." Sokka picked up a mango and turned it over. He double taked at the girl, who looked suspiciously familiar.

"Oh this part of the great Fire Nation is known for our succulent mangoes!" She nodded happily.

"Well I'll buy three...four then! Thanks." He winked at her, scooping up four and placed them into his bag. Sokka started to leave, leaving money on the counter.

"Maybe you'd like some fresh bananas?" she peeled one back and bit into it.

"No, they spoil quickly, we are just passing through." he instead reached for a blood orange and pocketed it.

"Travelers eh?" The girl looked around the market. "Is that your pal?" she pointed at a wimpy looking teen.

"No, no." Sokka shook his head, "She is!" Suki walked up and slid her arm around Sokka's shoulder. Sokka put on his best _ignore-this-girl-around-my-shoulder-I'm-still-single-enough-to-flirt-with-you_ face.

A dejected look fell onto the girls face. "Oh, I see. Well what are your names?"

Sokka stuttered, before remembering what Master Piandao had told him, "Lee! I'm Lee, and this is Ling..." he poked Suki's forehead.

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Ty Lu."

* * *

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Ty Lu smiled at Sokka, then smirking at Suki.

"No. But..." Suki said, before being interrupted.

"Nonsense! You can stay with me!" the girl pulled down a long metal screen on top of the cart and locked it closed. Then Ty Lu grabbed Suki's hand and dragged her and Sokka into the building behind them.

"Uh... I don't think..." Sokka begin backing out of the house.

"It's fine Lee! My foster-dad is in the war, and my foster-mom... Anyway I am in control of the house. You are officially my guests!" Ty Lu began setting out dishes and boiling tea. She lit the fire herself, with a quick flick of her finger. Sokka noted that she was a firebender as he walked around the house.

Suki timidly sat town at the dining room table, looking around. Fire Nation memorabilia decorated the walls, with one well painted family portrait. Ty Lu caught Suki's eye.

"I see you've noticed my father's patriotic collection." She giggled, "He loves this country."

"Do you share his enthusiasm?" Sokka asked, fingering a pendant.

"Well, to tell the truth, I think we should let the Avatar solve this. I wish the Fire Nation could take all the land that we conquered and rightfully deserve; we are the dominant nation." Ty Lu looked at Sokka and Suki. They nodded at her, "Without having to keep going through this war. I just don't like the fighting. It's not good for your aura." Ty Lu turned to the stove and removed the tea.  
"Come, sit! I want to hear all about your life as travelers!" She poured out the tea and winked at Sokka.

"Well, it's tiring." Sokka said, slurping his tea with the daintiness of Toph.

"Where are you two from?" Ty Lu ignored the loud sound.

"Oh..." Sokka glanced at Suki, who simply nodded, "Omashu!"

Ty Lu clapped her hands quickly, "Oh that is the second largest colony next to... Ba Seing Se! Oh what is it like? Didn't the banished prince and the Avatar pass through there?"

Suki smiled from her cup, "It was nice, very..."

"...Industrialized." Sokka finished for her.

"Did you get to meet Prince Zuko? Me and my friends, we just love him!" she blushed, looking at Sokka.

"Oh I met him alright." Suki grinned at Sokka who chuckled.

Ty Lu nearly swooned, "Is he as gorgeous as they say? What side is his scar really on? Did he talk to you?" Ty Lu nearly bursted with excitement.

"He definitely is as gorgeous as they say. His biceps are impeccable and his abs... Don't get me started." Suki smirked at Sokka. "I think on the left? And oh yes we chatted. Mainly about which way I'd seen the Avatar go."

"You are so lucky. The prince is such a hunk." Ty Lu noticed Sokka, whose face was filled with annoyment. "More tea Lee?" She picked up the pot.

"No thank you." Sokka leaned back in his chair. "So tell us about your life."

"My life." she chuckled before sitting forward in her seat. "My life's a mess. I was born one identical twin out of a gazillion. I was deemed by the doctors too small to live, and was given away. My foster-parents told me that my parents didn't even include me in the final count of all their little girls. They adopted me but kept the name my parents had given to me. Shortly after my first birthday we moved here, to So Zing. My father joined the military after my third birthday, but was only recently deployed. My mother left about two years ago. She told me that she didn't fit in with us firebenders, she was too different. I have been running that fruit stand and living by myself for about three months now."

"I'm so sorry." Suki reached out and touched the girl's hand.

"Me too." Sokka added. "If there is anything we can do?"

"No...No..." Ty Lu began clearing the table.

Suddenly the teens heard a loud crash from outside. A few shrieks followed and Ty Lu looked out the window. Another loud topple followed and a man could be heard yelling "MY CABBAGES!"

"Not again!" She rushed outside and found her fruit cart toppled over with money scattered all on the ground.

"What... What just happened?" Sokka dashed outside to see Ty Lu crying on the ground.

"They are taking away my income Lee! I hate them! Whoever they are!" she sob-yelled.

Without thinking, Sokka and Suki sprinted down the street. They came upon two boys laughing and eating fruit. Sokka ran up behind and grabbed the larger boys shoulder, slamming him against the wall.

"Give back that money you stole." Sokka growled, only a few inches from the boys face.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the boy stuttered.

"Yes you do! Stop tormenting that poor girl!" Suki yelled pinning his friend to the ground.

"That's not us! I promise! That...that's the Yin's! The Yin's are the thieves." the other boy managed out. Suki yanked the boy off the ground.

"Where do the Yin's live?" Suki asked cheatingly.

"I can show you, if you leave us alone." the kid in Sokka's grip whimpered.

"Be my guest." Sokka shoved the kid into the street and put his hand over his sheath.

"We can't be sure these kids are telling the truth Suki." Sokka mumbled as they followed the boys.

"I know, but I'm ready for a fight." Suki whispered back.

* * *

They arrived at the Ying's house in only a few minutes. Sokka approached the door and politely knocked twice.

From inside a muffled "I got it ma!" could be heard.

A scruffy kid answered the door, eating a mango. He dropped it when Sokka showed the kid his sword.

"Jung... Get out here!" A bigger boy soon appeared at the door.

"Whatchoo want?" The boy growled.

"Justice." Sokka grabbed the boy's arm, but couldn't fit his hand around it. The boy pushed him down and thumped his chest.

"Don't you dare!" Suki ran at the large Yin brother ducking behind his back. He swung a sorry punch before falling flat on his face. Suki grabbed his ponytail and yanked his face off the ground, with her foot on his back. During all of this Sokka managed to pick himself off the ground and attempt to look dignified.

"Now listen carefully... I want you to never steal from anyone ever again." Sokka brandished his sword, "Or we will be back, with a few benders and a horrible vengeance. How do you like them apples?" He smiled, "Heh heh, them apples! Get it?" He elbowed Suki who just smiled.

"I promise, I'll stop, we just needed some income... Here," the boy wiggled for his pockets, "Take the money back!" He held the money out to Suki.

She snatched it out of the low-life's hand and stormed away. Sokka followed, glaring at the Yui brothers as he walked.

* * *

Suki and Sokka arrived back at Ty Lu's house and didn't speak a word to Ty Lu.  
She wondered what was wrong but the next morning Sokka and Suki were gone. Tacked on the door was a note, which read:

**_Dear Ty Lu,_**

**_We found the obnoxious boys. If they bother you again, just ask around for the Avatar or Prince Zuko. Tell them that Sokka and Suki stayed with you. They will know what to do. Your money should be on the kitchen table, along with a little extra._**  
**_Thank you for your kindness, we were afraid we were going to have to sleep outside, that is, until you invited us in. We won't forget you._**  
**_Thank you._**

**_-Lee and Ling_**

**_Ps: I know one of your sisters. Maybe I can get you two together one day._**

**_Lee_**

**_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that! It's my first oneshot so please Read and Review! R'R :) I love you :D**


End file.
